


The last one

by BertoMiccio



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Invasion, Death, Gen, Mass Effect 3, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BertoMiccio/pseuds/BertoMiccio
Summary: A woman's final thoughts and moments in the midst of the Reaper Invasion.
Kudos: 2





	The last one

An explosion from afar caused her bedroom to vibrate menacingly. She got up from her seat and went to fetch samples of her beloved vices: a glass of straight vodka, and a cigar, the two cures Spiers found most useful for any shortage of spirits. 

The first sip and the first pinch of the two were wonderful in an incredibly bitter way. This was the last time she got to indulge them. This was the last time of... everything. 

A second explosion arose, this time closer, louder. A chandelier fell behind her, shattering on top of the fine fabric of the rug of blue and gold, and patterns dominated by the fierce and cunning leopard of her family's sigil. In spite of herself, she smiled at the scene, her throat filled with poison and acceptance. Her ancestor and founder of the dynasty, Kenneth Spier, had once expressed his desire to create a line that would eat the world from the inside out, wrapping itself around it, in the ever lasting pursuit of excelence and strength, because what else can you do in the senseless world, but to hunt down it's most greater qualities with grace and ease? And he sure did that, just like his children and his children's children. They were meant to survive, to strive, to conquer, until the end of time. It was in their nature, for whatever reason. 

And now, the end of time was here, a little too soon, in her opinion. Would Shepard's forces prevail in the end? 

In a attempt to get her revenge on the Reapers, Becca had granted the commander the support of House Spier's navy, which was no small contribution. And now she wasn't gonna be able to live to see that revenge get to completion, if that was ever on the table in the first place. The Reapers do live up to their name, after all. 

She went back to her seat, and her eyes settled on a picture of her with her husband, son and grandson, when he was still a baby of weeks. 

It was perfect. The four of them present, and proud, and together. She wondered if she was gonna see them, if there was such a thing as another life or form of consciousness after death, as everyone probably do in her circumstances. Somewhere on the back of her mind, she knew the answer. She could hear her father in there too, telling her how chaotic and utterly absurd everything was, so much so that being distraught by anything was basically pointless. She applied that logic to every bad thing that ever happened to her. She never admitted to him that... it never really worked. Human beings are simply not built like that. 

Becca saw the sliver of sunlight sipping through the window get covered up by the menacing shadow of a Reaper. 

The last Spier Leopard she was. She raised her glass in honor of that private toast, as the wall of the room got blown up, revealing the beast. 

"We stole the show." She murmured, smirking, her head held high, ever defiant. 

The beast's eye glowed red. 

FIN


End file.
